kumagoro's notes
by Aletheia-Mustang
Summary: Historias cortas, contadas desde el punto de vista de Kumagoro xp....cap. 4 up, hoy kuma chan se va con yuki y shu....que verá?
1. Mis ojitos TT

**DISCLAIMER: GRAVITATION NO ME PERTENECE**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**1. MIS OJITOS TT**

Hoy vi lo que ningún peluche en su sano juicio debe ver, y admitamos que no hay mucho juicio en un juguete.

Todo ocurrió esta tarde, durante la grabación del último album de Nittle Grasper. Como siempre y luego de diez minutos de total concentración y trabajo serio, Ryuichi terminó por aburrirse. Salio del cuarto a prueba de sonido, donde estaba, fue a su mochila, sacó sus colores y empezó a "hacer brillar" al piso, es decir a colorear sobre el.

Tanto Noriko como Touma estaban más que enojados, tenían diez días para el album. No por ser el presidente de NG, Tou-chan (así le digo de cariño :D) iba a permitir a su banda holgazanear. Les había entregado a ellos, por insistencia de Ryuichi la misma fecha que Bad Luck (Bueno, hay que reconocer que no fue solo por insistencia, el rubio sabia que eso provocaría competencia y más ventas). Pero a diferencia de nosotros, Bad Luck entrego su maqueta ayer, dejándole esos días de vacaciones.

Si, todos se sorprendieron, porque ambos vocalistas son muy parecidos en ese aspecto. De seguro pasó algo entre el pelirrosa y el escritor, aunque no se que, porque siempre que pasa algo lo acusan a el, así que me imagino que fue eso, pero también pudo haber sido que K lo amenazara con una bazuca, pero estoy por creer que fue una combinación de ambas cosas, el punto es que terminaron su trabajo.

Pero, por más que ustedes crean que esa es la causa de mi perturbación, no lo es. Es mucho peor, algo que creo que aún a ustedes, que han visto muchas cosas, perturbaría.

Como decía, Ryu-chan abandonó el ensayo y se puso a colorear. Trataron con todo para hacerlo volver, chocolates, pockys, gelatina, mas colores (para que use otro día), autógrafos de Shuichi (Por extraño el estuvo tentado a aceptar, pero recordó que se lo puede pedir directamente a él). Cuando eso no funcionó intentaron con cosas más drásticas, como amenazas (La mayoría de las cuales debo decir que eran contra mi persona, como dejar que un perro me mordiera T.T, me asusté por un momento, pero no me perturbé)

El punto de tensión fue tal que hasta Touma estuvo a punto de perder su sonrisa patentada, así que imagínense lo fuerte que era.

Para ese momento, llegaron hasta usar la psicología inversa. Si no puedes contra el enemigo únetele. Así que podíamos ver a los tres miembros de Nittle Grasper tirados en el piso coloreando, como tres niños.

Se lo que dirán. Touma coloreando es bastante perturbador, pero no lo fue tanto. Se preguntan que si hay algo peor, pues si, lo hay. Aunque para algunos de ustedes, como Ryuichi, sea una mas divertido que impactante.

Bueno, el punto es que se dieron cuenta que eso de la psicología inversa no funciona así que trataron de hacer otras cosas, apostaron algunos juegos contra Ryuichi y perdieron. Ya tenian dos horas en lo mismo, cuando…

- Ryuichi dime que es lo que quieres para volver a ensayar!!!!!!!! – Touma había estallado, verlo perder la paciencia es todo un arte que solo Ryu-chan puede lograr.

- Debiste decir eso desde hace rato – la mirada, casi malvada que le dio el cantante me fue suficiente para saber que no se traia nada bueno.

Se acerca al rubio y le susurra unas cuantas cosas al oído.

- ¡No, te estas volviendo loco!

- Buahh!!! Pero tú dijiste…

- Está bien, pero solo una vez y nada más.

- Gracias, esta en mi mochila, llevatela.

Seguchi toma la mochila de Ryuichi y los demás se quedan inquietos, cuando pasan veinte minutos y entra a la sala de grabación, una chica de colas largas, dos a la altura de las orejas y un uniforme de marinerita.. Fue cuando me fije bien que me di cuenta que era Touma, y lo peor es que tuvo que hacer el baile de la canción de Moulin Rouge (Aquella parte donde se ponen las manos en los pechos, luego por encima de su intimidad y bajan al suelo para luego subir con un movimiento de cadera ahhh!!!mis ojos T.T)

Solo les diré que no quiero que me vuelvan a hablar de tangas nunca más en mi vida.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**GRACIAS POR LEER: PLEASE DEJEN SU COMENTARIO ******


	2. Mi seme es un Dios

**DISCLAIMER: GRAVITATION NO ME PERTENECE**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**02. Mi seme es un Dios **

He acompañado a Ryuichi a muchos clubs, muchos sitios donde fanáticos de algo se reúnen para hablar de aquellas cosas a las que son fieles.

Cuando digo muchos, me refiero a varios de diversas clases, algunos de ellos bastantes, como decirlo sin molestarlos a ustedes…mmm estúpidos. Aunque me imagino que ustedes no son los que van a un club de fans de los teletubies a gritar, junto a un grupo de niños "tubitosta", así que no creo que se enojen.

Y si creen que ese es el grupo más alocado al cual el cantante me ha llevado, solo tengo para decirles, que ese es el más cuerdo, al menos en cuanto a las razones por las cuales asiste….El grupo, que no tiene razón de ser de su presencia es el Club de Fans de Ryuichi Sakuma y peor porque él asistió a ver si encontraba a Ryuichi ¬¬. A veces _(casi siempre)_ dudo de su sanidad y creo que ustedes estarán de acuerdo conmigo.

Pero el punto de mencionar estos clubs, es para caer en el último al cual he sido arrastrado _(entiendan, que si tuviera forma de moverme no iría ni a la mitad de las cosas que me llevan)_ a un club, que parece haber sido hecho por Ryu-chan, pero fue por alguien bien parecido a él, es decir Shuichi Shindou….. el club se llama "Mi seme es un Dios" ¿Debo especificar mas? ¿Debo decir de qué trata este club? Pero lo haré, porque esa es la razón de esta nota, ¿No?.

Bueno, nos encontramos en la primera reunión. Seis miembros lo han iniciado, aparte de los dos cantantes, tenemos al pelirrojo guitarrista _(O.o No sabía que él era uke)_, hay un par de rubios _(¿Soy yo o los dominados tienen a ser de cabellos claros?, tendré que hacer una encuesta al respecto)_ y también está una chica de cabellos castaños _(Un momento..es un club para alabar a los semes, eso quiere decir que es un chico O.o, hoy es día de muchas sorpresas) _

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Shuichi Shindo, presidente del club, gracias por venir. Les quiero decir que esto nació…

- Gracias a mi gran bocota _- Hiro interrumpe a Shu-_ Un día este loco no hacía nada mas que hablar de Yuki, así que se me ocurrió decirle, ¿Por qué no empiezas un club? Y….aquí estamos.

- Pero Hiro, es que Yuki es tan….tan….tan…. _(Público, inserte en los espacios en blanco un Shu con la cara colorada y con una enorme hemorragia nasal) tan…..ahhh!!!!!!_

- Si Shu, ya lo sabemos.

- Vamos Hiro habla de K-san, para eso estas aquí _(Dándole pequeños codazos a su amigo)_

- Vine, porque me lo pediste….ahora porque no escuchamos a los otros.

- Bueno, mi nombre es Kazuki y bueno, vine porque me llamó la atención el grupo _(Pequeño sonrojo….Ya! se! Los ukes se sonrojan fácilmente!!, cada día aprendo más)_ Bueno, quiero decirles que Juubei, es tan lindoooo.

- Bueno, mi nombre es Edward _– Dijo uno de los rubios, el que tiene una trenza y es bajito (_**_E/N:_**_ a quien le dices pequeño?? _**_K/N:_**_ pues a ti, que estas hablando con un peluche ¬.¬ _**_E/N:_**_ ô.ô, mejor no opino)_ _– prosiguió-_ Realmente no se porque estoy aquí, no es que Roy sea taan bueno, solo que sabe como moverlo.

- Bueno, si es lo que opinas, tienes todas las razones para estar aquí, esta es la idea del club, ¿No?

- Y tu quien eres rubio desteñido. _–Dijo el pequeño, esta bien!! Edward_

- Me llamo Justin* y mi Brian* es el mejor semental de todo Pittsburg.

- ¿Pittsburg? No es en Estados Unidos, ¿Qué haces tan lejos?_– hasta que por fin habla…es decir, dijo Ryuichi_

- Ando de vacaciones y dando vueltas me llamó la atención, así que dije, que no estoy haciendo nada, así que entré.

- Ah pues bienvenido….cuando terminemos no quieres dar una vuelta nanoda!!

- Me parece interesante.

- Y tu Ryuichi? _– Se atrevió a preguntar Hiro, espero que Ryu-chan se controle O.o, créanme no es muy agradable dormir cerca de esos dos._

- Mi Tat-chan es un Dios, aunque no estaba seguro de venir…. Si nos dividimos los roles, eso me hace ¿Qué?

- Si se dividen los roles, porque él no vino _– Preguntó inocentemente Kazuki (se nota que no lo conoce)_

- ¡NO! _– Contestaron de inmediato Ryuichi, Hiro y Shu. De haber podido hasta yo protesto…Es cierto, el chico es buena gente, pero si viene aquí, es probable que en los primeros 10 minutos trate de ligarse con todos, incluyendo a su cuñado._

Mejor no resumo más, además hasta aquí está lo mas importante de la reunión, después de esto le dieron el pequeño tour a nuestro visitante extranjero….solo les diré dos cosas: Primero, no entiendo ese afán de los ukes por diosificar a sus semes.¿Ustedes sabrán? y segundo, definitivamente no sabía que esa parte de Tokio existía O.o

**______________________________________________________________________**

**GRACIAS POR LEER: PLEASE DEJEN SU COMENTARIO ******

**Como sabrán, tanto Brian como Justin son de la serie Queer as Folk (mi ultima adicción jijiji)**

**Kazuki y Juubei son de Get Backers (Una de mis parejas yaoi favorita y de la que todavía no me he atrevido a escribir)**

**Edward y Roy son de Fullmetal (otra pareja, de la que solo he leído, pero no he escrito…..aun)**

**Y para finalizar, ninguno de los personajes anteriormente señalados me pertenece**


	3. Montaña rusa

**Mientras me desubico del semestre que esta por terminar y como buena estudiante le pido ayuda a mis compañeros durante el examen.**

**Mientras mis neuronas se preparan para idearse cosas para varios fics que aun tengo pendientes, en estos minutos en lugar de leer otros fics, pondré este que ya lo tenía en otra página, pero que no había actualizado aquí.**

**Espero que esta locura les guste y recuerden que GRAVITATION no me pertenece, pero solo porque siempre que lo voy a comprar me rebota la tarjeta de crédito, así que se los dejo la diosa Maki Murakami**

**03. Montaña Rusa**

****- _Respiración agitada-_

Ese respingar que llega a mis orejas me demuestra que ahora mismo tiene la respiración agitada y ese apretón me indican, en parte que está emocionado.

- _Su pecho sube y baja con rapidez-_

Como resultado del estado de su respiración, noto como su pecho sube y baja agitadamente, lo se mejor que nadie, porque es a mi a quien abraza, mientras él esta sujeto por algo mas fuerte.

- _Entonces nos tocó subir._

La adrenalina recorre el cuerpo, cada vez que estamos arriba, cada vez estamos arriba, es como estar en la cima del mundo y eso…en verdad es emocionante.

- _ Y luego bajar_

Primera vez que experimento una bajada igual de emocionante que la subida, es en ese momento cuando deja soltar un gran grito de algarabía, expectación, disfrute.

- _Como todo lo bueno, debe terminar_

Fue entonces que nos tocó bajarnos de la montaña rusa. Ryuichi no hacía más que gritar, la experiencia lo había dejado acelerado, lo que conllevaba a que me mordiera las orejas.

Frente a nosotros estaba ese chico de cabellos negros y buen físico, es decir Tatsuha.

Hemos pasado el día en la feria y el ha cumplido todos los caprichos de Ryu, sin dejar de besarlo en ningun momento.

Nos montamos en el bote del amor (donde debo destacar que estuve cerca de ahogarme, de tantos besos, Ryu-chan se habia olvidado que estaba en sus brazos hasta que mi manita izquierda tocó el agua, ahí se dio cuenta y me subió de vuelta).

Luego de eso, nos montamos en los carritos chocones, bastante divertidos ^-^

Cuando salimos de ahí, nos fuimos a comer algo bien saludable, es decir, algodón, chocolates, palomitas de maíz, refrescos, paletas…..la dieta diaria de todos los días.

Una vez terminado esto, no podíamos seguir montándonos en juegos, así que Tatsuha tuvo la genial idea de tomar una siesta… ¿Dónde? En la hierba cercana y encima de una manta, bueno, yo era quien estaba más cómodo, estaba entre ambos, ya que Ryu usó el pecho del moreno como almohada.

Cuando nos despertamos _(K/N: no me vean así ò.ó!! Se que un peluche no duerme, pero para el desarrollo armonioso de esta historia, dormiré y comeré, mayormente cuando lo haga la persona que me esté sosteniendo)_. Como dije, al despertarnos continuamos con la ruta…Ahora, era el turno a las montañas rusas, eran 5 y en cada una nos subimos dos veces.

Luego de dar varias vueltas por los aires, en algunos casos literalmente. Nos fuimos a cenar y llegamos a casa.

Una vez ahí, me dejaron encima de la repisa, mientras, como animales en celo ellos devoraban sus labios, por un momento creí que algo malo le pasaba, cuando noté que simplemente buscaba impulso para subirse en las caderas del otro, aún sin romper el beso.

Al igual que en la tarde, su respiración era agitada, no necesitaba estar cerca para saberlo.

Al igual que en la tarde, su pecho subía y bajaba...de forma más notoria que en la montaña rusa.

Y al igual que en la tarde, estaba mucho más agitado, pues no hacía otra cosa que recorrer con sus manos tanto la espalda como el trasero del menor.

Como dándose cuenta de donde estaban se encaminan por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Ryu, mientras llegaban se iban quitando las prendas de ropa que tenían a mano y besaban todo lo que la posición les dejara. Una vez en la puerta, Tat lo apoyó un rato más y el beso apasionado se hizo presente, hasta que entraron a la habitación.

Fue entonces cuando ambos iniciaron el viaje por aquella montaña rusa que ninguno de los dos dudaría en montar más de una vez.


	4. Hay cosas que no creemos hasta no ver

**04. A veces hay cosas que no creemos hasta no ver**

Las bebidas alcohólicas ocasionan que las personas se desinhiban, y por consiguiente hagan cosas que en sus cinco sentidos no harían y sobre todo, si no están acostumbradas a tomar.

Si creen que hablo del cantante de Bad Luck, pues tienen toda la razón y si no pensaban que hablaba de él, pues ya lo saben, ¿Qué no es lógico?

Bueno, era uno de esos viernes, donde el trabajo era poco y las ganas de salir eran muchas. Ryuichi terminó de grabar y pasó por el estudio donde estaban los chicos, aún grababan o mejor dicho intentaban grabar, Shu, como siempre se quejaba de que su novio le había peleado y la banda se dividía en varias opiniones. Hiro, trataba de calmar a su amigo que lloraba a mares; Sakano giraba y trataba de sacarse los cabellos, si lo logró no lo sé, porque me maree de tanto verlo; K intentaba asustar al chico con sus pistolas y lo lograba, haciéndolo gritar más; y Suguru, escribía algo en una hoja, mientras decía yo no me merezco estar aquí.

Cómo siempre Ryu llegó gritando **– **_**Hola a todos nanoda!!!!!!!!! ¿Por qué las caras tan largas? Vayámonos a beber y bailar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

El pelirrojo, se voltea para tomar a su amigo de los hombros **– **_**Sabes que Shu, él tiene razón, trata de darle un espacio a Yuki y trata tu de divertirte, vamos a bailar**__._

_**Pero… **_– trato de reprochar el chico cuando una pistola se puso en su sien

_**Well**____**you**____**already**__** ruin the recording, at least don´t ruin the friday night, so let´s go to dance….all of us (Bueno, ya arruinaste la grabación, al menos no arruines el viernes por la noche, así que vamos a bailar….todos) **_

Y así fue como todos (quiero decir que incluso Suguru que hablo de lo indigno que era que le arrastraran a un antro de perdición lleno de alcohol y música alta) llegamos a la disco. Al principio no bailaron (Ryuichi si bailó arrastrándome en el proceso).

Bueno, el punto es que los demás no se movieron a la pista al principio, en especial porque Shu ahogaba sus penas en el alcohol y los demás trataban (sin éxito) de contenerlo.

Al cabo de un rato, nos acercamos a ellos, al parecer mi dueño se cansó de bailar solo encontrándose a un Shu muy contento al que arrastramos a la pista de baile. Como resumir esto, si usualmente el pelirrosa da movimientos sensuales cuando canta, ahora que estaba borracho estos movimientos se multiplicaban y se acentuaban. Tanto así que tan solo diez minutos ellos dos bailando y les habían hecho una ronda y muchos los miraban con deseo (tanto chicos como chicas y eso que no sabían quienes eran porque andábamos encubiertos)

Como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, mientras bailábamos los tres (bueno, mas acaramelados de lo que debíamos) chocamos contra alguien, para voltearnos y encontrarnos con una mirada gatuna y fría, era Yuki Eiri y en verdad se le veía enojado.

Shu al verlo se detiene y se le abalanza para bailar con él, pero este se mueve y el chico cae en el suelo, levantándose de una vez, tal vez el alcohol no le permitió sentir el golpe, o probablemente del golpe se le fue el atontamiento ya que se puso un poco serio entonces el rubio lo tomo del brazo y lo empezó a sacar de ahí.

Es en esas ocasiones que me pregunto ¿Cómo es que ellos están juntos? ¿Cómo alguien tan divertido como él tiene que estar con alguien tan adusto como el rubio? Nunca entenderé esto.

Entonces de repente siento que me muevo, rápido para mi gusto, hasta que llegamos donde la pareja que esta a punto de irse.

_**Shu- chan, ¿De verdad te vas? ¿Y ya no bailaras conmigo? -**_ dice Ryuichi con ojos lloroso

_**Si me voy, lo siento**____–_ Dice Shu con la mirada baja.

_**Bueno, pero llévate a kuma chan, que los niños pequeños no pueden estar donde venden alcohol**_ (¬¬ ahora piensa en mi…total, he visto cosas peores)

De todas formas me he ido con la pareja dispareja, en el camino, Shu me llevaba en su regazo y nadie decía nada, el mayor tratando de buscar que decir (o eso me pareció) y el cantante que no quería provocar la ira de su amante, hasta que ...

_**Sabes lo que es llamar al celular y que lo conteste tú amigo, para decirme que están en una discoteca bebiendo**_** –** Dijo el escritor tratando de no sonar irritado, pero fallando en el intento.

_**Lo siento, es que pensé que estabas enojado, porque esta mañana dejé caer el desayuno en tu laptop **_**– **Dijo el chico mientras me apretaba un poco mas fuerte.

_¡__**Claro que lo estaba! ¡Pero no ves la hora que es, estaba...**_**-** Ahí se detiene, mientras se lleva la mano izquierda la boca como tratando de tragarse aquello que estuvo a punto de decir

_**¿**_**Qué estabas que Yuki? –** Al parecer el chico se quedó con la misma duda que yo..

_**¡Nada, no estaba nada! Ahora **__**podrías callarte **_

_**Lo siento es que el silencio me molesta, puedo escuchar **__**música, hasta que lleguemos a casa, es que me quede con ganas de bailar –**_ le mira con ojitos llorosos.

**Est****á bien.**

Shuichi empieza a buscar canciones y encuentra una movida que es de su agrado. Lentamente el ritmo parece que le esta invitando a moverse y lo hace un poco, en el espacio que tiene en el carro. Mueve un poco las caderas a la par que me eleva para simular que baila conmigo mientras que mueve los hombros. Igual que Ryuichi su animo ha cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y en lo que bailaba dejó de lado lo mal que se sentía.

En un momento noto como Yuki nos mira por el rabillo del ojo y si no fuera porque fue algo de repente podría jurar que le vi sonreír, hasta que llegamos a un semáforo en rojo y sin ningun vehiculo alrededor de nosotros.

_**Ven acá pequeño –**_ Le toma de la mano, sentándolo en su regazo mirándose ambos de frente, mientras a mí me dejan en el asiento.

Yuki le empieza a pasar la mano en el rostro a Shu de una forma tan delicada y el chico se apoya en esa mano buscando más caricias hasta que nota la mirada intensa que el rubio tiene sobre el

_**¿Yuki, est**__**ás bien?**__ –_ dice esto mientras reparte muchos besos en el rostro del escritor

_**Si lo estoy, s**__**ólo me preguntaba ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede causar tantas emociones en mí? **_

Esta vez su sonrisa fue mas amplia y mientras decía esto empezó a besar a Shu, al principio suave, como probándolo, luego pasó a ser mas ardiente, dejándose llevar por lo que sentían. El chico enterró sus manos en la rubia melena, mientras que las manos del mayor recorrían la espalda del pequeño, terminando en una fuerte agarrada en el trasero que provocó que el cantante se moviera al ritmo de la música provocando una fricción entre ambas entrepiernas.

El beso fue roto, sólo para continuar las caricias, Yuki ahora imponía el ritmo de la cintura de Shu, como si esta fuera su forma de bailar con él, mientras el pequeño le mordía la oreja derecha y le dedicaba un concierto de gemidos producto de las mismas caricias que le daba el escritor.

_**- Shh..-**_ el rubio respiraba agitadamente, trataba de decir algo, pero solo se limito a recorrer las piernas de shu con sus manos, mientras que este no reprimía un sonoro gemido cuando una de estas traviesas manos pasó por su entrepierna, motivando a otro beso más ardiente _**– Me estas volviendo loco, pero debemos llegar a casa, si no quieres que te desvista aquí mismo y te haga mío**__._

Le ayudó a levantarse y volver a su asiento, como si le costase mucho trabajo hacer eso y una vez en esta sentado en su sitio le vuelve a besar con pasión para separase un poco y volverle a mirar. En esa mirada noté aparte del deseo, que brotaba a borbotones entre ellos, también noté amor, pero no tuve tiempo de seguir observando porque le volvió a besar, para decirle con voz sensual _**– No quiero que vuelvas a bailar en público de esa forma tan follable, espero que la reprimenda que te dé cuando lleguemos a casa te haga saber como me pone verte mover así**__._

_**- Trataré de captar muy bien el mensaje.**_ – Le dijo con una mirada que podría catalogar como pícara

Alrededor, hace rato que el semáforo, había cambiado de verde a rojo en varias ocasiones, pero nadie se quejaba. Cuando llegamos al departamento a duras penas se acordaron de mí, porque iban todo el trayecto en el elevador besándose, hasta que llegaron a la habitación, dejándome tirado en el mueble de la sala.

Pero ahora, si escucho a alguien decir como es que ese par puede estar juntos, solo recuerdo esta noche y pienso, hay cosas que solo hay que ver para creer


End file.
